Angels In Tokyo
by Scarlet Heir V2.0
Summary: Mysterious disappearances in Tokyo have Saitou coming to the Kenshin-gumi for help. Kenshin, meanwhile, meets a man he had forgotten since the war. A man who hasn't aged a single day in thirteen years and carries no weapon.


Hello hello. My first new fanfic in years. Lol. Here goes:

Kenshin Himura stood in his white hakama, his top lay folded on the porch of the dojo. He closed his eyes, smiling, and began the slow kata that slowly transitioned into the lightning fast movements of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. He moved faster and faster as Kaoru watched from the doorway, refusing to disturb the man she loved so dearly.

"Ken-San!" Ayame cried, running into the yard from around the side of the house. Kenshin immediately jumped up, onto the roof of the dojo porch, his foot slips, and he comes crashing down onto the ground in front of Kaoru. Ayame started laughing, running to him.

"Uncle Ken, you need to be more careful." Ayame told him, standing over the red haired ronin, her hands on her hips. Suzume was behind her, and Doctor Gensai behind Suzume.

Kenshin looked up at the girl, grinned, and muttered an "oro". "I suppose I should, young Ayame."

Sano walked from the dojo into the yard, hands behind his head, and grinned down at the ronin. "You're getting surprised by little girls now?"

Kenshin stood up and shook his head, dusting his hakama off. He grinned and nodded at Sano, "It is very nice to be so relaxed, that it is."

"I'll have to agree there, bone head." Sano replied, tossing the top of Kenshin's outfit at him along with a towel. "What's for dinner?"

"You freeloader." Kaoru smiled, even as she shook her head at him.

"What? Since I gave up being a fighter for hire it's hard to make money, you know that more than anyone Missy." he replied, laying a hand on her head.

She knocked it off and smiled, then called for Yahiko.

"What?" he asked, his bokken over his shoulder.

"Can you go into the market and get some rice?" She asked, her hands pulling up her hair into the high pony tail she customarily wore. Her hair ribbon was fuchsia today, matching Kenshin's kimono. His lavender eyes smiled at her, as amazed by her as he was the first time they met.

"I can go, that I can." Kenshin smiled at her. "I have something I need to do at the market anyway."

"Ok, Kenshin." Kaoru smiled, putting her hands behind her back.

Kenshin walked out of the Kamiya dojo gate, past a tall, narrow wooden blue box. He stopped, catching the westerner that fell out of the box, setting him on his feet, and walked away, humming.

/

The doctor frowned down at his screwdriver as it sparked and fizzled. "Busted again." he muttered.

"The whole thing goes kaput every time..." he shook his head and put the sonic in his pocket. The console started smoking, forcing him out of the TARDIS as he coughed. He stumbled into a thin, short man with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek caught him as he stumbled out of the box.

"A ginger? A Japanese Ginger? Now that _is_ something new." he smiled to himself as the man walked away, a sword on his hip.

Looking down at his watch, he frowned, looked back up at the retreating back of the man in front of him, shrugged, and followed him. A beautiful town, pre-war Tokyo. Just a decade or so into the Meji Era in Japan.

"You know swords are banned! Why are you wearing one in this day and age?" Asked a passing policeman. Kenshin shrugged, held out his sakabatou for the man to examine, and watched the fascination in the man's eyes as he pulled out a reversed blade sword. The policeman immediately flushed and replaced the sword, bowing his head. "I am so sorry, sir, I did not realize who you were."

"It is ok, that it is. You were just doing your job." He smiled at the man and picked up the bucket he had set down, bowed to the policeman, and continued on his way.

The Doctor started walking faster to catch up to the short samurai. Kenshin paused at a walking bridge to allow the tall westerner to catch up with him.

"Yes?" He asked, not looking at the man as he approached, feeling out his energy.

"You are a samurai?" The doctor asked, frowning.

"No. I am a ronin, and you are not from this world." He said, glancing at him with lavender eyes, his hand on his sakabatou's hilt. "You are not from this time, for that matter."

"Wow, you are good." the Doctor frowned at the ronin. "Where'd you get that hair and eyes?"

"I do not remember." Kenshin replied, closed his eyes, then opened them, looking away. "I suppose by now it does not matter." He shrugged and began walking away. "Are you here for a reason?" he asked, back turned.

"My lift broke down, I will have to wait until it repairs itself I suppose." the Doctor shrugged.

"Then you will need a place to stay, will you not?" the ronin asked.

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise, almost taken aback by the boldness of the ronin. "I suppose I will..." he trailed off.

"You may come with me, if you wish." he said, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah... O.K." the Doctor followed him.

Kenshin payed for the rice, thanked the salesman, and walked back to the dojo, nodding to those he passed as they called out to him.

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked, walking beside the stranger.

"Himura Kenshin is my name." Kenshin sighed.

"Well, Himura, would you like for me to carry that? Since you are so kind as to be feeding me today?" He asked, holding a hand out.

"Aa. If you like." Kenshin handed over the bucket of rice. "And what is your name, traveler?"

"I'm the Doctor." he replied, hefting the heavy rice bucket that the man had carried so effortlessly. "And this is really heavy."

"We will be at the dojo soon." Kenshin answered, "And, please, call me Kenshin."

"Well then, Kenshin, how do you know I'm not from this era?" the Doctor asked, frowning.

"By your ki, your spirit. You are a warrior, like me, you fought many battles, lost much, and you do not feel human, but you are not a demon. Therefore you must be from somewhere else." He paused, turning toward the Doctor. "If you are here to hurt my friends, Doctor..." His eyes flashed golden.

"No. I'm just traveling. Wandering, much like you, my friend." His hands held up to show that he was unarmed.

"Okay then." Kenshin smiled, and just like that, the golden eyed, terrifying man was gone and in his place was the ronin once more. "This is the Kamiya Dojo." He waved to the wooden gate.

"Ah, your home?" The Doctor asked, smiling.

Kenshin paused for a moment, turned his head to the side slightly, smiled, and then nodded. "Yes, it is my home. I suppose I am not a wanderer any more. Please come in." He said, holding the gate open.

"Kenshin! You're back!" Yahiko shouted, running toward him, then he saw the westerner with him and slid to a stop. "Who's that?"

"This is The Doctor, Yahiko. He is traveling and needs a place to stay. I offered him a room for the night." Kenshin smiled at the boy, placing one hand on his head.

"Miyojin Yahiko, Doctor." He held out his hand to the taller man, "I'll take the rice to Kaoru, ok?"

"Who is cooking today?" Kenshin asked, with a half-smile.

"Kaoru." Yahiko sounded so depressed as he said it, slumping his shoulders.

Sano walked from the side of the dojo toward Kenshin and the Doctor. "Hey, Kenshin, who's this guy?" He pointed at the newcomer, his coat open, the word bad on his back was hidden as he walked toward them. "Saito came by while you were out, he said something about needing your help, he wouldn't tell me anything." he dismissed the foreigner's presence as he complained to Kenshin.

"Doctor, this is Sanosuke." he said, staring up at the much larger man. "Sano, this is the Doctor." Kenshin introduced the two as Yahiko took the rice to Kaoru. "Did Saito stay, Sano?"

"No, he took off as soon as he heard you weren't home." Sano shrugged.

"Ah, he will come back later then." He smiled and led the way to the porch, where he slipped his sandals off, motioning for The Doctor to do the same. "Kaoru-dono, I am home. We have a guest for lunch." he called out as warning for her as he heard her come out of the kitchen.

"Ok, Kenshin. I'm making fish for lunch..." she paused as she came out of the hallway and caught sight of the tall stranger in the pin-striped western suit.

"Kaoru-dono, this is The Doctor." he said in answer to her unasked question. "He is my guest, a fellow wanderer." he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Then you are welcome here, wandering physician." she addressed the Doctor, turning from the man she loved to the stranger.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono." The Doctor replied, bowing, "Please, call me Doctor."

Kenshin smiled as Ayame and Suzume ran into the dojo and smiled, kneeling in front of the Doctor, his arms wide as they ran into them. "Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken! Who's that?" they both pointed up at the Doctor.

Kenshin introduced them to the Doctor. "He's weird." Suzume said, turning her head as she looked up at him.

"Now Suzume.." Kenshin chided gently.

"She is right, Kenshin, I am strange." The Doctor laughed, kneeling behind him to hold a hand out to the girls. The girls climbed over Kenshin and stared at the foreigner, poking him in the chest.

"Doctor, would you like some tea?" Kaoru asked, laughing.

"That would be lovely, thank you." He said, bowing his head to the raven haired woman.

"Ayame, Suzume, please come help me with the tea." Kaoru asked the girls, giving Kenshin and The Doctor privacy. Kenshin nodded to her.

"You have a wonderful family, wanderer." The Doctor said, smiling and slightly confused as to why he was here, usually he was dropped into a place just before a great tragedy, when things were coming to earth, endangering the humans here. Maybe, for once, he was to have a peaceful visit. Just maybe...

"Aa. That I do." He smiled gladly as he sat down on a pillow, motioning for the man to sit, likewise.

His sword on the floor beside him, he sat on his knees. The Doctor sat like the ronin and nodded at him. Kenshin smiled as he heard the girls running around Kaoru back into the room.

"Ah, here we are, tea." Kaoru smiled as she sat the small table down between the men and sat at Kenshin's side. Happy and content, she leaned toward him and placed her hand on his.

Kenshin smiled, blushing, but held her hand. "So, Doctor, what brings you to Tokyo?" she asked, pouring him a cup of tea.

"I was traveling when my ride broke down, and it takes a bit to repair itself, so I'm stuck here in Tokyo until it does. I was on my way to see a good friend in Britain."

"You are very far from Britain, Doctor, that you are." Kenshin said, then smiled to himself. "You are, indeed, a wanderer." he sighed as if a weight he was carrying lifted off of him.

"Yes, that I definitely am." laughed the Doctor, brushing a hand through his long-ish brown hair. What a strange day this one was turning out to be, he thought to himself.

"I'm going to finish lunch, can you finish the laundry for me Kenshin?" she asked, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"Yes, of course. Would you care to join me in the yard, Doctor?" he asked the man.

"On a day such as this one, who would care to stay inside. Perhaps I can help?" He asked, following Kenshin outside.

"You are a guest, Doctor." Kenshin said, shaking his head, "I will finish the laundry, worry not." he smiled as he set to the task at hand. "If you would like, you can tell me of your travels while I work."

"Ok, then." The Doctor said, nodding, and for some reason he found himself confiding in this gentle swordsman. "I am from a planet called Gallifrey, a long ways away from here.." he started as he heard Yahiko cleaning the dojo, as Sano helped clean the porch.

"So you are a lord of time then?" Kenshin asked, glancing up.

"Y..Yes. How did you know that?" The Doctor stuttered, taken aback.

"I met one once, I thought it was a dream. A man stood beside me in one of the battles in Kyoto. He was being targeted by mercenaries, and I tried to protect him. I failed, and he was killed. He grew into a bright light, and then his face changed and became that of another man. He told me what he was, where he was from, told me to be patient, to live, and that I would find happiness again. He told me to help the man from the blue box. A Tardis, he called it. I thought it was an echo of a dream, until today. You have the same face as the man from twelve years ago. Time Lord." Kenshin said all of this quietly as he finished the laundry.

The Doctor stared, his mouth hanging open, as the ronin talked quietly. He did not remember this, but for him to have the same face... it must be truth.

/

AN: This is a sidelined plot after the Shishio arc in rurouni Kenshin, and during the time that the Doctor was searching for River after she was kidnapped as a baby (where he was gone for the summer with no explanation)

And that's all for now pets. I hope you enjoyed the trip, I'll try to bring the next chapter quickly. :P

-There's something you better understand about me, 'cause it's important and one day your life may depend on it. [He Smiles] I am definitely a madman with a box. -David Tennant as Doctor Who.


End file.
